


Beginning to end

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a connoisseur who notices Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning to end

James rather wished there had been a beginning. If he could find the beginning then he could be reasonably sure that it would have an end. The thought of it having always been there, of its eternal-ness made a part of him freak out, very quietly.

Which is why he was sitting on the edge his bed while Remus and Sirius argued about Charms theory in front of the fire and Peter tried to keep up. There was no way he was willing to subject himself to Remus's passionate arguments this late in the day. He heard footsteps running up the stairs and checked the make sure he was reading his book the right way up.

Remus burst through the door and James refused to look at him.

"Have you see that ring Regulus gave Sirius— James, are you alright?"

The abrupt drop in Remus tone from exasperated to genuinely concerned forced James to look up. Remus had leant down to examine him and was barely a nose length away. James blushed. The freckles on Remus's nose would have stood out clearly this close even if James weren't wearing his glasses.

"Sure," he said, knowing it was the right answer, even though he couldn't remember the question.

"You're a bit flushed," Remus said and pressed the back of one cool hand against James's forehead.

More than flushed James thought, slowly drawing his knees up to his chest and balancing carefully on the side of his mattress. He looked up, along Remus's arm to his determined expression and felt a little desperate. The little line of concentration had appeared in the middle of Moony's forehead and James was hit by the sudden thought that the best thing to do would be to lean forward to lick it.

He wet his lips, realised what he'd done and tried to push Remus's arm away from touching him. Remus resisted, and when James dared glance at him again, their eyes locked, their noses almost touching.

"Oh," Remus said.

"Ah," James said, fighting a private battle between the desires of his body and the part of his brain that knew that friends didn't fancy friends; and even if they did, they weren't fancied back; and even if they were, it wasn't acted upon.

Before he had a chance to work it out one way or the other, Remus's hand was cupping his cheek, Remus's lips were close enough to kiss and James's body took over.

He pressed his lips against Remus's and tasted feather and toffee. Remus opened his mouth slightly and suddenly James could taste Remus; wild and comfortable and warm. James closed his eyes and moaned low in his throat.

Remus smiled against his lips and James pressed closer. He grabbed the back of Remus's head to hold him there and carefully pressed his tongue against Remus's lips. Remus's tongue found his, massaging lightly and James felt it right through his body.

He pushed Remus away and pushed himself back on the bed. He had to push his glasses up his nose to see Remus properly, but had nothing at all to say.

"I didn't know you we looking at me," Remus said, managing to chuckle breathlessly.

James wanted him to stop laughing, wanted to say "why not? I thought you were supposed to be clever." Evans attracted people's attention because she was tall and bright and vicious. But it was a connoisseur who noticed Remus, it took care to know that he had three grey hairs and that there were flecks of blue in his brown eyes. These were things James knew because he had been looking.

Remus unbuttoned the collar of his robes, stepped out of his shoes and climbed onto the bed, pushing James down onto it. James fell back with a thump, staring at Remus's gently smiling face. Remus had a faint scar under his left eye, and there were freckles on his eyelids when he blinked. James had never been able to look so closely at Remus before, and now he was unable to do anything else.

Remus paused and frowned, watching James carefully. James whimpered, and a raised a weak hand to Remus's neck. Remus smiled gently again, but the heat in his eyes was anything but calm. James grabbed him and pulled close enough to kiss. Remus fell against him, laughing into his mouth. James pulled Remus closer still. He stopped only to pull his glasses off and drop them on the floor.

Remus ran his fingers down the side of James's face, across his neck, and began undoing the buttons of his robes. James almost lost his breath in the sensation of it all. Having Remus to himself like this was more than he had ever been able to imagine. It was something amazing and total that he had no words for. His own hands shook as he reached for Remus buttons and Remus paused.

"James?" he breathed.

"Mmm," James replied, unable to force anything swirling through his head into words.

Remus rolled off him, so they could lie facing each other on James's bed. James immediately reached for him. He caught Remus's shoulder, which was sort of pointy, and ran his fingers over Remus's collarbone.

"I thought you were looking at Sirius," Remus said. He was trying to sound stern, but he couldn't help shuffling closer when James began to tickle the back of his neck. "And you've always chased after Lily."

"Evens hates me," James said.

"I think she's just pretending."

Remus hand settled on James's hip and he stared at it as though it had moved of its own accord.

"I thought you were looking at Sirius," James told him.

Remus blushed.

"You were! I knew it."

He shook Remus lightly, and didn't let go, even as he felt the strange breathlessness begin to drain away and real world reassert itself. Remus reached out both hands to cup James's cheeks, and James was suddenly staring straight into Remus's mostly-brown eyes. And he stopped thinking about Lily or Sirius or how he had ended up, half undressed, with Remus in his bed.

"I came here to find you," Remus said. "I left Sirius teasing Peter about chess to come up here because you weren't down there, because I missed you."

James blinked. Remus was slightly blurry and James carefully wriggled closer. Remus grinned and his eyes widened.

"I can't study if you're there," James admitted. "You're too distracting."

"So we agree then?" Remus said. "That I want you."

James licked his lips and nodded. "I want you."

Remus yanked James forward and pressed their lips together. James closed his eyes and kissed Remus back forcefully. He ran his hands over Remus's chest and pushed his robes off his shoulders. Remus's skin was warm and smooth between the fine lines of scars that crossed his sides. Remus shivered as James fingers skated over those fine ridges on his body and he finally managed to undo the last of the buttons on James's robes.

With their clothes gone, they were able to use their hands to greater effect. James followed Remus's lead, not surprised that he knew how to do this. James squeezed his eyes shut when Remus ran his tongue over his nipple. He had never felt so much in his body in his life. Flying was as intense, but you lost yourself, felt as though you were nothing. Touching Remus, being touched by Remus, James felt his whole body and he couldn't breathe.

He opened his eyes again to see Remus lose focus altogether, and kissed him when he came. Remus collapsed onto him, but James couldn't move to push him off, and barely wanted to.

Remus smiled hazily at James, trying to catch his breath.

"Merlin," he said, when he could speak.

"James," James said.

Remus grinned and kissed James a little sloppily.

"Remus," James murmured, amazed at this new lazy Remus.

Remus tucked himself against James's side and arranged the bedclothes over them. His kissed James's cheek, and James wriggled at the tickling sensation.

"We must do that again, sometime," Remus said, with his rare cheeky grin.

"Definitely."

They lay together in a tangle of bedclothes, robes and sweaty limbs. James felt more comfortable in the twisted sheets than he had thought he could feel while being still, and closed his eyes. It was, he thought, an absolutely brilliant beginning.


End file.
